Carbon fiber-reinforced carbon (i.e., carbon-on-carbon, carbon-carbon, or C/C) is a composite material made of a carbon fiber fabric reinforced in a carbon matrix. C/C is a material that can tolerate high temperatures and can be optimized for desired thermal properties, depending on the specific composition of the C/C. Further, C/C materials are structurally stable to very high temperatures (e.g., greater than 2000-3000° C.) and are generally insensitive to thermal shock. As a result, C/C materials are particularly well suited to structural applications at high temperatures or where thermal shock resistance and/or a low coefficient of thermal expansion is desired.